Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Description of the Related Art
The current invention is an improvement over the U.S. Patent, xe2x80x9cPortable Hygienic Warm Water Jet Having Disposable Nozzle Tipxe2x80x9d issued to the current inventor on Nov. 18, 1986 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,704). The above-mentioned patent will be referred to as xe2x80x9cthe existing Patentxe2x80x9d hereafter.
The existing Patent involves a portable bidet with a heating means providing warm water for cleansing the lower torso of the human body using a disposable nozzle, which delivers a stream of warm water jet to the body.
The current improvements over the existing Patent include the uses of (a) a portable handheld water reservoir to be filled with warm or cold water manually by the user, (b) a battery powered handheld air or water pump to create water pressure for the generation of water jet which is delivered through a handheld nozzle system, (c) a thin flexible disposable nozzle protector for sanitary protection of the non-disposable nozzle and nozzle tip. (d) an optional new medicine dispenser on the nozzle system.